Sweet like cookies and cream
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Esto no es una historia de amor. Es una historia de orgullo y malas decisiones. No podría ser de otra forma si la que la narra y protagoniza es Pansy Parkinson / Pansione, regalito de cumpleaños para la adorable Sthefynice con todo mi cariño / Rated T por vocabulario y sexo implícito.


El **potterverso** es de **Jotaká**

Regalito de cumpleaños para **Sthefynice** a quien aprecio mucho y para quien ha sido un placer escribir esto. Quiero aclarar que esto es un Semi-AU en el que la guerra dura siete largo añitos. Dado que me has dado carta blanca para el final me he tomado las cosas como me ha dado la gana (xDDD). Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, querida. Disfruta de tu día C:

Petición de Sthefynice: **Pansione (PansyxHermione):** Ambientado a partir del 4to año de Hogwarts en adelante. Hermione muy en el fondo y aunque jamás se lo ha dicho a nadie, admira a Pansy. Admira un poco su manera de ser, el como no parece importarle todos los rumores y palabrotas que dicen a toda hora de ella. Pero eso en el fondo no es verdad: Pansy simplemente aparenta. Granger, al descubrir esto (la manera en como ella lo descubre lo dejo a elección), ocasiona que llegue a tener un cierto (y oculto) instinto de protección hacia ella. Pansy siempre ha sido bisexual, y es la primera en notar cuando Hermione le mira distinto y sin saberlo bien, buscarle en un sentido romántico, e intenta aprovecharse de todo eso. Aunque al mismo tiempo Pansy no desea abusar y lastimar a la única bruja con la que ha tenido una verdadera amistad. El como termina todo, si al final Pansy se termina enamorando también por completo de ella, lo dejo a elección. Si no puede tener lemmon, al menos me gustaría leer ciertas escenas lime.

 **Sweet like cookies and cream.**

Capítulo único.

Esta no es una historia de amor. Esto no va a estar lleno de cosas bonitas, de momentos hermosos, de silencios tranquilos. No va a haber palabras bonitas, ni tampoco un beso apoteósico. Esta historia, la que Pansy Parkinson quiere contaros (o sea, yo) trata sobre cómo se puede destrozar a una persona por dentro, aunque sus intenciones hayan sido buenas desde el principio.

Esta es una historia sobre cómo me convertí en el ser más odiado del planeta haciendo una promesa que nunca quise cumplir.

 _Cuarto Año._

―Mírala.

―Me han dicho que anoche estuvo en el dormitorio de los chicos.

―¿ _Otra_ vez?

Escuché más cuchicheos a mis espaldas pero los ignoré por completo. Todo el asunto del Torneo de los Tres Magos tenía a todo el mundo absorto, pero ni con esas conseguía librarme de todos los rumores que parecían surgir cada vez que yo entraba en una habitación.

Sí, había ido nuevamente al dormitorio de los chicos, pero no para hacer lo que todas las chicas creían. Pocas personas lo saben, pero todo lo que tenía ( _tengo_ ) de femenina también lo tenía (y sigo teniendo) de machorra. Siempre me he llevado mejor con los chicos que con las chicas.

Cosa extraña, sí. Pero así es.

Nunca he sido una niña guapa. Nunca he sido como Daphnee Greengrass o su hermosísima hermana Astoria. No. Yo siempre he sido una chica del montón, una muchacha que siempre ha pasado desapercibida. Algo que, evidentemente, nunca he soportado.

Con el paso de los años fui comprendiendo que es mejor que hablen mal de ti a que no se hable nunca de lo que haces. ¿Buena o mala publicidad para una heredera a cuya empresa prácticamente nadie le hacía ni puto caso? En aquel año, el cuarto, todavía no lo sabía. Sólo era consciente de que en unos años iba a tener muchas responsabilidades y que tenía que aprovechar mi juventud lo máximo que pudiera.

O hacer que los demás creyesen que eso era lo que hacía. Nadie me tomaba en serio y sin duda era de las peores cosas posibles teniendo en cuenta que _nunca_ he sido una tía tonta, pero al menos podía contar con la compañía de mis amigos (varones) a la hora de expresarme.

―¡ _Herrrmione_!

Giré la cabeza hacia un pasillo y observé a la pelo de arbusto caminar en mi dirección. Alcé una ceja y coloqué un mechón de pelo corto detrás de una de mis orejas sin perder detalle de la interacción entre Granger y, ¡oh sorpresa!, Viktor Krum.

―¿Qué quiere, Krum? Tengo mucha prisa, me están esperando.

El gigantesco joven se llevó una mano a la nuca y yo entrecerré los ojos. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Estaba nervioso _por Granger_? Habráse visto...Aún así me quedé a observar durante un rato a ver qué se cocía. Si conseguía algo jugoso quizás me desharía de unos pocos rumores hacia mi persona que me resultaban realmente molestos.

―Me _prrreguntaba_ si _estarrrías_ dispuesta a ser mi acompañante _durrrrante_ el baile.

Vi que Granger se ponía tan roja como las rayas carmesíes de su bufanda y apartaba la mirada. Pude ver vergüenza en su ojos dorados y la incomodidad en su postura. ¿Hermione Granger nerviosa por una invitación al baile...? Cosa rara. Siempre pensé que ella, de todas las personas que habitaban aquel castillo, sería dueña de una gran confianza. En ese momento supuse que el hecho de se refugiase en los libros y su inteligencia sin duda fue su manera de escudarse de las burlas por su físico. Y, como veréis, el tiempo acabó por darme la razón en su debido momento.

―No me gusta que la gente se burle de mi. Que tenga un buen día.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Y aproveché para seguirla para burlarme un rato de ella. Os resumiré la escena porque no me apetece contarla con sumo detalle, pero sólo puedo deciros que las cosas no salieron como yo quería.

Estuve un rato riendome de ella aprovechan mis suposiciones (las que os he mencionado anteriormente) y cuando ella se quedó sin más palabras que decirme (al contrario que con Draco, Granger siempre se abstenía de emplear insultos hacia mi persona) ocurrió lo que menos esperaba.

―¿Por qué no la dejas en paz, Parkinson? No eres la más indicada para decirle cosas a Hermione cuando todo el mundo sabe que eres una puta.

El aire se escapó de mi garganta en un silbido nada agraciado y levanté mis ojos hacia mi agresor. Uno de los gemelos Weasley, quien sabe cuál. Granger lo miraba con suma adoración y agradecimiento, pero cuando me miró a mi no vi ningún tipo de odio ni rencor. Ni tan si quiera satisfacción. Sólo mucho pesar.

―Fred...

―Soy George.

―Bueno, George. Deberías disculparte, eso que le has dicho no es nada bonito.

Él frunció el ceño antes de echarse a reír y revolverle el cabello castaño.

―Sólo a ti se te ocurriría algo así, Hermione. Querer que me disculpe por decir la verdad.

―No está bien. Y no es verdad.

Alcé ambas cejas muy alto en mi frente, incrédula. ¿Que no era verdad? A ver, sí, es cierto. No lo era. ¿Pero cómo podría ella saberlo? ¿Cómo podría ella... creer que yo no hacía todas esas cosas que todos decían en las clases, en voz baja?

―Te recomiendo que no hables de mi como si yo no estuviera, Granger ― le dije frunciendo el ceño nuevamente ― Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia.

―Pero sí de los demás, ¿verdad?

―George, es suficiente ― dijo ella colocando una mano sobre el pecho del joven mientras su mirada llena de disculpas me apuñalaba una y otra vez ― Marchémonos.

No era una puta.

Era (porque, joder, ahora mismo tengo 24 años y estoy a punto de ser madre) más virgen que el aceite de oliva.

Era más vergonzosa que una niña inocentona del silo XVII.

Me ruborizaba con apabullante facilidad.

Odiaba las bromas sexuales.

Decir la palabra "pene" me provocaba un sonrojo inhumano por todo el cuerpo.

Aún así a todo el mundo le encantaba creer que era todo lo contrario a lo que era realmente. ¿Me importaba? Si. ¿Me molestaba? A veces. ¿Me dolía? Sólo cuando las mentiras eran lo bastante retorcidas. ¿Me insultaban? Nunca a la cara (excepto en aquella rara ocasión). ¿Alguien me defendía? Jamás. Excepto ella.

Como os daréis cuenta en un tiempo, veréis que Hermione Granger se convirtió en la excepción en todas mis rutinas, en todas mis costumbres.

No volví a hablar con ella hasta unos días después del baile. Curiosamente apareció del brazo de Krum así que supongo, todavía a día de hoy, que estuvo insistiéndole mucho para que viese que _de verdad_ deseaba llevarla del brazo frente a toda la escuela. Fue el acontecimiento del año. Más importante incluso que las pruebas del maldito Torneo.

Aún así había algo que me molestaba todavía más que la belleza desvelada de la Comelibros. No era su existencia. No era su inteligencia. No era el hecho de haber descubierto que era una mujer (en proceso, pero mujer al fin y al cabo, y sin duda muy hermosa). No. Era el hecho de que la muy pesada no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Y se había propuesto humillarme públicamente en reiteradas ocasiones.

―¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

Ambas Hufflepuff apartaron sus ojos de mi y miraron a Granger fijamente.

―¿Disculpa?

Ambas parecía ser de sexto o séptimo curso, por eso me sorprendió que Granger se atreviera a hablarles de esa forma. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que lo hiciera. Granger le hablaba a todo el mundo con la misma humillante pedantería que la convertía en el ojito derecho de cualquier adulto pero que a su vez la transformaba en un pequeño monstruo para el resto del mundo.

Incluida yo.

―¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que insultar a la gente? ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Ha salido de un aula colcándose bien el uniforme y por eso pensáis que se ha visto con alguien? No perdáis más el tiempo con rumores concentraos en vuestras propias vidas.

―¡Eh! ― exclamó la otra chica, de cabello dorado ― ¿No crees que deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos, niñata?

Granger alzó una ceja. Su cara entera reflejaba sarcasmo y satisfacción. Una expresión con la que me miraría cientos de veces en los años venideros. Una expresión que aprendería a reconocer aunque me la diera a metros y metros de distancia.

―Es irónico que me digas que me meta en mis propios asuntos cuando lo que hago es defender a alguien en cuyos asuntos, _inventados_ , te estás metiendo.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron y se marcharon después de compartir una mirada cómplice y avergonzada. Granger las siguió con la mirada llevando en los labios la sonrisa más satisfecha de la historia y luego se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

―¿Por qué?

Ella me miró fijamente. Una sonrisa, esta vez avergonzada y tímida, estiraba sus labios llenos de cortecitos y piel levantada. Pensé que un bálsamo labial no le vendría nada mal y más con el frío que hacía durante aquellos días.

―Sé que no es la primera vez que me defiendes. Pero sí la primera que lo haces delante de mi. ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué quieres?

Pareció ofendida cuando impliqué que deseaba conseguir algo con sus acciones. Altruistas Gryffindors. Incorregibles...

―Sé que es injusto que hablen tan mal de ti. Por eso quiero que las cosas queden claras: los rumores y los insultos no hacen feliz a nadie, ni si quiera a las personas que los murmuran. No mereces que te trate así, Parkinson. Admiro mucho tu valentía y tu habilidad para pasar de todo esto pero... Siento que... Siento que quizás estás llevándolo peor de lo que quieres dejarnos ver.

―¿Por qué iba a dejar que el mundo viese cómo me afectan las cosas que dicen de mi?

En cualquier otra ocasión (quizás si no tuviese la regla ese día y, por tanto, no fuese una sentimentaloide como estaba siendo) la habría insultado, llena de ira y de rabia y confusión, y me habría marchado. Pero esta chica, una chica en la que descargaba mis frustraciones el setenta y ocho por ciento del tiempo (porque el veintidós por ciento restante solían ser Crabbe y Goyle quienes tenían que aguantarme) estaba echando a un lado nuestras diferencias para proteger mi honor.

Mi integridad.

―Porque a veces las personas necesitamos desahogarnos.

Sí. A veces las personas necesitamos soltarlo todo. Durante el sexto curso lo descubriríamos con amargura (sobre todo Draco) y durante el séptimo aprenderíamos que durante una guerra nunca se tiene tiempo para pensar en las cosas de las que te quieres deshacer hasta que acaban por envenenarte más que el plomo.

Podría haberle dicho muchas cosas. Podría haberle hablado de la presión en el pecho cuando pensaba en arrepentirme de mis decisiones. Pensé en hablarle de todas las mentiras que pululaban por ahí. Pensé en decirle que la odiaba porque en realidad admiraba su inteligencia y que se hubiese escudado en ella en vez de escudarse en una red de mentiras. Pensé en insultarla, en decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella y de su altruismo de pacotilla.

Pero me dí cuenta de que no me serviría de nada. Porque aquella chica, lo quisiera o no, se convertiría en la fémina más importante de mi vida.

Nunca pude decirle la verdad. Nunca pude decirle lo mucho que agradecía su intervención aquel día. No lo hice por vergüenza. También por orgullo. Y, básicamente, porque la noche que pensé en decírselo fue la noche en la que Potter trajo el cadáver de Diggory con él.

 _Quinto Año._

A pesar de todo el revuelo que se formó después de todo lo que dijo Potter nadie se lo tomó lo bastante en serio. Irónicamente sólo en Slytherin creímos sus palabras. No porque las dijera él, Merlin nos librase, fue por nuestros padres. Todos nosotros, directa o indirectamente, contábamos con uno o dos mortífagos entre nuestros familiares más cercanos. Y si tenemos en cuenta lo fácil que era (y es todavía) emparentarnos los unos con los otros (gracias a siglos de endogamia que acabaron con un cruento resultado: Crabbe y Goyle) muchos contábamos con más de un mortífago pariente en común.

Yo, por ejemplo, podía incluirme en el círculo de primas lejanas de Milicent Bullstrode e incluso se me podía considerar la tía muy lejana de uno de los nuevo alumnos de primero cuyo abuelo acababa de morir recientemente después de dieciséis años en Azkaban por sus crímenes durante la Primera Guerra.

La cosa es que en Slytherin ya _olíamos_ la inminente tensión. Si el Lord había vuelto realmente (y las constantes desapariciones de mi padre durante ese verano me lo confirmaban) pronto nos tocaría a nosotros unirnos. Muchos eran ya los que hablaban de alistarse entre las filas del Lord antes de ser llamados y otros tantos ya empezaban a imaginarse en la gloria que surgía al recibir la Marca Tenebrosa en sus brazos todavía vírgenes.

Muchos creía que las hermanas Hestia y Flora Carrow conseguirían la marca antes que nadie (su inteligencia no pasaba inadvertida para nadie en la escuela y sus sanguinarios gustos y crueldad eran rasgos que ambas compartían y explotaban en nuestra Sala Común) pero fue Draco quien se adelantó a ellas. Fue él quien recibió la Marca el día de Nochebuena de aquel año.

Porque, aunque al mundo le sorprenda (aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que cuando siga con este relato pensaréis que tiene todo el sentido del mundo), Draco fue lo bastante gilipollas como para querer llevar la Marca antes del verano. Antes de conocer su misión.

Antes de darse cuenta de que, en resumidas cuentas, era un capullo integral.

Os sorprenderá que hable así de él, pero es porque ahora he crecido. Soy una mujer adulta que ha llegado a la madurez antes de tiempo y bajo circunstancias que espero mis hijos no tengan que vivir jamás. Hablo así porque ahora lo veo como debí verlo en aquella época.

Tenía quince años y el estúpido niñato era ( _es_ ) parte de mi misma, como una extensión de mi brazo, desde que teníamos dos años. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Era igual de gilipollas que él. Así que todo lo que Draco Malfoy decía o hacía me parecía de una valentía y madurez terribles. Lo apoyaba en todo lo que hacía, proponía, ordenaba y creía. Era mi puto maldito mejor amigo y lo adoraba con vehemencia.

Con todo esto quiero haceros saber que en Slytherin no eramos ajenos a las palabras de Harry Potter. Que nosotros, al contrario que el otro bando, comenzamos a formar una alianza entre todos nosotros. Empezamos a unirnos, a crear un lugar en el que refugiarnos en caso de emergencia.

Aun así eso no quiso decir que los rumores y las palabras hacia mi se quedaran atrás. Ya no estaba tan segura de querer estar en boca de todos para bien o para mal y me empezaba a dar cuenta de que, ahora que sabía que la guerra estallaría pronto, necesitaría de mucho apoyo en caso de que sobreviviese y quisiera seguir con el legado de mi padre. Y con mala reputación no lo conseguiría.

Sí. Creía que las habladurías del colegio serían más importante que el hecho de que iba a ser mortífaga. No me cabía en la cabeza que la gente me juzgaría más por eso que por el número de pollas que había chupado durante mis años de estudiante.

Pero qué tonta era, Merlín bendito...

¿Cuantas personas creéis que sabían de eso?

Exacto.

 _Nadie_.

Cuando tienes quince años no te resulta fácil abrirte a los demás para contarles tus problemas o tus impresiones sobre tu vida. O la vida en general. Todos en Slytherin estaban demasiado pendientes de las cartas que recibían de sus padres y de fanfarronear sobre las maldiciones que ya sabían hacer como para preocuparse de otras personas. Incluso de sus vidas en caso de que perdiésemos la guerra (caso que, como ya sabéis, acabó por ocurrir. Já).

Pero aunque no hubiese sido así nadie me habría hecho caso, así que ni si quiera me molestaba en tratar de disimular u ocultar mi estado de ánimo. Nadie me iba a preguntar qué me pasaba ni aunque les pagara y ya no me importaba tanto que pensaran que era intocable. Muchos lo achacarían a la guerra inminente que tantos se negaban a presentir.

―Pareces deprimida.

Claro que no todos eran Hermione Granger, Patrona de las Almas Errantes, Santa de las Ovejas Negras, Defensora de las Causas Perdidas.

Durante aquel verano había ido a algún lugar soleado. Lo supe porque su piel estaba bronceada y aun quedaba rastro de una quemadura sobre el puente de su nariz. Su pelo era mucho más claro gracias a los efectos del sol y pude ver la marca de la tira del bikini al rededor de su cuello cuando se sentó a mi lado a orillas del lago.

―¿Y a ti que te importa?

También me di cuenta de que le habían crecido las tetas. Y no lo digo porque me estuviera comparado con ella (he de decir que nunca he sido una chica plana, muchas gracias) lo digo porque era imposible para mi no fijarme en ese tipo de cosas.

Porque, bueno. Ya sabéis.

No soy bollera pero me van los bollos. A parte de otras cosas. Ya me entendéis. A ver, me van la carne y el pescado.

Soy bisexual, joder.

 _Siempre_ he sido bisexual y ese era un secreto que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con nadie porque eso sólo haría que las habladurías a mi al rededor creciesen todavía más. El caso es que siempre me había fijado en las chicas. Mi despertar sexual ocurrió una vez que vi a Daphne desnuda. Todo un espectáculo. No me extrañaba que todos se la intentaran rifar. Sólo ella supo de mi condición antes de que lo hiciera público hace dos años.

Porque ella misma es lesbiana y lo descubrió gracias a mí durante la guerra.

Qué cosas.

Bueno, retomando nuestra historia: Granger se había sentado a mi lado con el fin de conversar. Lo sabía por su forma de mirarle y su inclinación hacia mi persona. No dijimos nada aunque yo pensé en agradecerle lo de defenderme varias veces hasta que, finalmente, abrió la boca.

―Me he dado cuenta de que mis charlas sobre no hablar de los demás no ha servido de mucho. Esta mañana cuando has entrado en el Gran Comedor todos han empezado a hablar de ti.

Todos hablaban de mi cuando entraba en alguna habitación.

―Lo siento ― murmuró mirando sus zapatos brillantes.

―¿Por qué? No hablan de ti.

―Pero me siento mal por ti. Aunque lo lleves tan bien debe de ser frustrante convertirte en la diana de todos los comentarios e insultos de la escuela.

―Tú tambien eres una diana, Granger. Aunque, por si no te has dado cuenta, es posible que pase de todo ello porque no me importa ― mentiras ― y _quiera_ que hablen mal de mi ― más mentiras.

―¿Por qué ibas a querer que hablen mal de ti...? Es absurdo.

―Tu cara es absurda ― le contesté sin mirarla ― Ninguna publicidad es mala publicidad.

―No entiendo tu procedimiento mental ― me dijo ignorando mi insulto previo ― Eres rara.

Me eché a reír y la miré por encima del hombro durante un momento antes de contestar.

―Me han llamado muchas cosas durante toda mi vida pero nunca me han calificado como "rara". ¿Gracias?

Granger sonrió un poco más y se pasó todos los rizos indomable por encima del hombro. Me miró con los párpados pesados y luego apartó la mirada, sonrojada.

No. Me. _Jodas._

¡No creo!

¿La inteligente y muy hetero Hermione Granger sentía algo por mi? Entendedme, era evidente pensar eso cuando me miraba con ese brillo en los ojos, me defendía de las habladurías, se sentaba tan tensa y cercanamente a mi lado y se sonrojaba con tal vehemencia. Cualquiera en mi lugar lo habría notado.

¿Cualquiera en mi lugar se habría aprovechado de ello?

Si fuese Slytherin sí. Y yo era Slytherin.

―¿No te preocupa que te vean conmigo, Granger?

―Oh...

Ella se sonrojó un poco más y procedió a levantarse torpemente.

―Siento haberte molestado, Parkinson. No quería que creyeras que-

―Oh no, querida. Siéntate. Junto a este árbol nadie nos verá. En el momento en el que dos personas se sientan bajo sus ramas se pone en marcha un mecanismo que crea un hechizo desilusionador. Por eso todo el mundo viene aquí a hacer cosas sucias.

―¿Y si una pareja quiere venir aquí para tener algo de intimidad pero ya hay gente haciendo algo?

Sonreí levemente antes de contestar.

―Florecen un montón de flores azules entre las raíces del árbol cada vez que el hechizo se pone en marcha.

Ella abrió muchos los ojos, la admiración y sorpresa colgando de sus pupilas. Maravillada. Esa era la expresión que más costaba ver en la cara de Hermione Granger, pero cuando estiraba sus facciones de esa forma delante de alguien nadie nunca podía olvidar esa expresión.

Eso era Granger.

Expresiva.

Era tan fácil de leer que podría usarse como un insulto.

¿Me aproveché de eso? Por supuesto. ¿Caí en mi propia trampa?

Es posible.

Mi quinto año en Hogwarts se basó en admirar a Draco Malfoy porque tuviera la Marca Tenebrosa antes que todos, escribirle a mi padre para que convenciese al Lord para que me la diesen, estudiar, quejarme, aprender a arreglarme las cejas correctamente, aprender a sacarme partido, hacerme "amiga" de Hermione Granger a través de encuentro fortuitos bajo el árbol de siempre a orillas del lago, enamorarla y, en el proceso, enamorarme de ella como la estúpida que era.

Al principio fue... Una forma de entretenerme. Algo así como una forma de encontrar pruebas sobre su homosexualidad para luego soltarlo como una bomba. ¿Pero quien era yo para hacer eso si ella era la persona más buena que jamás había conocido y conocería?

―¿Me enseñarías a alisarme el pelo correctamente?

La miré fijamente. Aquella tarde de Marzo ambas estábamos en el sitio de siempre, sentadas sobre una manta de cuadros, acompañadas de dulces y un montón de libros.

―Creía que te gustaba tu cabello. Además, lo hiciste muy bien el año pasado para el Baile del Torneo.

Ella se mordió el labio y suspiró.

―Quiero que sea algo permanente. Conseguí que una plancha eléctrica funcionase gracias a un hechizo de la Profesora McGonagall. Pero los efectos duran hasta que hay un poco de humedad. Y yo quiero... Ya sabes. Verme bien.

Cerré mi libro de Pociones, asombrada. ¿Verse bien? ¿ _Bien_? No me malinterpretéis, no estaba fingiendo mi sorpresa y no me sorprendía porque pensara que era la mejor forma de conquistarla. No iba a decirle "Hermione, tú _siempre_ te ves bien, cariño". No iba a decirle "Eres preciosa" ni ninguna mierda parecida. Lo pensaba (muy en el fondo) y por eso me sorprendía. Porque algo dentro de mi empezaba a debilitarse y cada vez me costaba más disimular mis verdaderas emociones.

―Verte bien.

―Déjalo, Parkinson. Olvida que acabo de decirte esto. Creía que sería una buena forma de... Compartir algo a parte de nuestro amor por los libros.

Sí. Leía algo más que _Corazón de Bruja_ , sé que os resulta poco creíble.

―No sabía que eras una chica femenina.

―Lo soy ― me contestó entrecerrando los ojos ― Simplemente creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste.

―Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

―Tu cara no tiene ningún sentido, Parkinson.

Se me escapó una sonrisa. Era tierna y fiera a la misma vez. Era terriblemente orgullosa (y apuesto a que eso es lo que hizo que acabase en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw) y no le gustaba dar su brazo a torcer si sabía que tenía razón. Cosa que ocurría el noventa y ocho por ciento de las veces que hablaba con ella.

―Te ayudaré. Pero no lo veo necesario.

Ella alzó una ceja y se sonrojó levemente.

―Creo que con definir tus rizos sería suficiente. Y tendrías que darle forma a tu pelo. Demasiado volumen.

―¿Has acabado ya de dejarme por los suelos?

Nunca dejé de dejarla por los suelos. Era mi singular forma de dejarle clara la distancia entre nosotras aunque, en el fondo, también era una broma estúpida que teníamos entre las dos.

¿Me quiso? Como una enferma.

¿La quise? Como una loca.

No me di cuenta de esto último hasta que fue demasiado tarde, claro. Para mi todo esto era un juego. Una buena forma de conseguir una amiga que no me juzgase, una con la que compartir algo más que burlas hacia los demás y trucos para practicar maldiciones sin que te pillaran.

Fue así hasta que Draco la cagó y cumplió con su maldita misión.

Lo compartíamos todo. E incluso me atreví a contarle mis dudas sobre mis extrañas elecciones. Cuando le hablé de ellas creyó que dudaba sobre mis creencias (y no me extraña, entendámoslo, me relacionaba con ella cívicamente) y tuve que dejarle claro que no me refería a eso.

―Me gustas.

―Ah.

Sí. "Ah" no es la mejor de las respuestas cuando la bruja más inteligente de su generación te dice que siente algo por ti, pero era (y soy, no vayan a creerse) Pansy Parkinson y por eso mismo contesté "Ah". Mi respuesta no la desanimó. Me agarró de las manos y me miró fijamente.

―Quiero que vengas con nosotros. Quiero que te unas a la Orden.

―Veo que quieres muchas cosas y que ya tienes mi vida planeada.

Me ignoró. Como siempre.

―Creo que hay muchas cosas buenas en ti, Parkinson. Por eso me fijé en ti. Por eso quise conocerte. Por eso... Por eso me estoy enamorando de ti.

―A penas nos conocemos.

―Pero creo en ti. Creo en _nosotras_. Hace ya dos años que nos conocemos...

―¡Nosotras! ¿Qué te hace creer que siento lo mismo que tú?

―Porque me miras.

¿Y cómo no iba a mirarla? Era sexo andante, era inteligente, era divertida, era siniestra cuando se enfadaba y tierna cuando estaba de buen humor. Le encantaba el té verde con limón, era ambidiestra pero usaba más la mano derecha, el verano antes de la guerra me hizo caso y se cortó el pelo para que no tuviera tanto volumen. Me mandaba tontos regalos para mi cumpleaños, no esperaba nada de mi ni de nadie. Leía novelas románticas y ensayos sobre filosofía. Era una maniática del orden. Lo sabía todo sobre mi sin que yo me molestara en contárselo.

¿La quería? Sí.

¿Lo sabía? Ella sí. Yo no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

―Pierdes el tiempo, Granger.

Quise decirle muchas otras cosas. Quise decirle la verdad (que había permitido que se acercara a mí para aprovecharme de ella pero que en el proceso me acabó cayendo bien y, para colmo, le acabé tomando hasta cariño. Como quien acoge a un perro durante un tiempo hasta que encuentre un dueño para el animal pero al final es incapaz de dejarlo ir) pero me vi incapaz. ¿Quien era yo para apagar esa llama que brillaba en sus ojos? De eso se encargaría guerra, joder. De eso se encargaría la muerte, el hambre, el miedo.

Destrozarla no era mi papel. No en ese momento. No en aquella etapa de nuestra vida.

―Sé que si no lo hago ahora me arrepentiré eternamente.

Me besó tres días antes de que Draco cumpliese con la mitad de su maldita misión. Su boca sabía a cerezas. El beso era torpe, tierno. Eramos de la misma altura así que nuestras narices chocaban de la forma más rara pero placentera del mundo. Ninguna de las dos cerró los ojos y eso le dio el toque ridículo a la escena. Me acuerdo que justo después de que se separara de mi empezó a llover muy fuerte.

Como si el cielo reflejase su pena.

―Pronto estallará la guerra ― murmuró. Los rizos se le pegaban a la cara, la túnica ya no la abrigaba del frío, pero me pareció perfecta ― y quiero que me prometas algo.

―¿Qué quieres?

Yo debía de estar guapísima con todo el maquillaje corrido resbalándome por la cara y el pelo aplastado contra el cráneo. Sí. Una escena preciosa para hacer una promesa.

―Dime que irás a por mi si las cosas salen mal, si te arrepientes. Y que si de verdad te importo me buscarás.

No le prometí nada. Simplemente la agarré de la nuca y estampé mi boca contra la suya. Nos besamos como enfermas, como locas. Le arranqué la túnica, le arranqué la camisa. Hice de ella un estropicio mojado, por dentro y por fuera, y puedo jurar que nunca me saciaré de ella.

Ni si quiera cuando me follé a Daphne Greengrass después de que mataran a su hermana. Ni si quiera cuando entraron en mi casa los de la Orden para detener a mis padres. Ni si quiera cuando me follé a Blaise Zabinni durante una noche de invierno. Ni si quiera cuando Mike me pidió que me casara con él. Y dije que sí.

¿Que si la busqué durante los siete años que duró la guerra?

Nunca.

¿Que si la olvidaré?

Jamás.

Quizás por eso voy a visitar su tumba todos los veintiséis de marzo.

Ese fue el día que la besé por última vez. Después de apuñalarla en el pecho.

¿Cómo la iba a reconocer si estaba bajo los efectos del _Imperio_ y fue el dolor en sus ojos el que me liberó del hechizo?

* * *

Siendo sincera, después de corregir esto, siento que el final ha quedado raro. Pero es lo que quería hacer. No me puedo imaginar un Pansione lleno de flores, de amor sempiterno y afecto desmedido. Pansy es Slytherin y Hermione una mujer práctica, no habría sido realista. Aún así espero que te haya gustado. Nuevamente feliz cumpleaños, pásalo estupendamente * _heart_ *


End file.
